


Holy Water

by veronicasanders



Series: The M Chronicles [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Music, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicasanders/pseuds/veronicasanders
Summary: Jealousy smut written last year when Roy was messily posting pictures with his new boyfriend on social media but before he'd confirmed that it was his boyfriend. Inspired by the amazing song "Holy Water" from Madonna's last album, Rebel Heart.





	

_I…can…give you everything that you want_

Shane stares at the picture of Roy and Dash, inexplicable jealousy rising in his throat. He can’t justify it in any way. He’s heard Roy talk about Dash before, and thought they were just friends. But now…he’s not sure what to think. Because there’s something about the brilliance of Roy’s smile that causes pains in his chest.

Shane has recognized that he has a little crush on his friend before. They both have, sort of, and then moved on. But he’s never tried to actually make a move, or even to have a deep conversation about it.

And now he’s questioning everything. Why hasn’t he tried harder? Why isn’t he the one making Roy smile like that? He truly believes that he could. And somehow deep down, always thought that he would…eventually. When he really thinks about it, he feels sick inside. He has no right to be anything but happy for his best friend and what is very clearly a new relationship. And he knows that now it’s too late to say or do anything about it. And yet…

_Bitch get off my pole, bitch get off my pole_

He hasn’t felt this kind of possessiveness since he was a teenager. Jealousy just sort of got left behind somewhere along the way, which is why polyamory works for him. He has especially never felt it over someone he’s not in any kind of romantic relationship with. But if he thinks about it, maybe the reason he’s jealous is because they aren’t in a relationship. They are just best friends…who cuddle and stare at each other too long sometimes, and maybe it’s because Dash seems to have a piece of Roy that he doesn’t, that makes it so much worse.

For two days, he stalks them on social media, feeling only mildly guilty. When Dash posts from LAX, he tells himself that he’s just going out for a walk, using the brisk weather as an excuse, loving the way the scarf and winter coat feel. He starts walking and somehow, seemingly by accident, finds himself in front of Roy’s building.

He contemplates whether to go in our not, as one of Roy’s neighbors strolls up behind him with her dog, opening the front door and holding it for Shane as well. He shrugs slightly and slips through. He’ll just say hi for a minute. Because it’s cold.

_You can’t buy this at no luxury store_

Roy is in the middle of brushing his teeth when the doorbell rings. He looks through the peephole, toothbrush sticking out of his mouth, and furrows his brow. Shane looks freezing and nervous, with flushed cheeks and shifting his weight around. He opens the door.

“Hey, is everything okay?”

Shane nods. He shrinks into his heavy jacket, suddenly feeling flushed and warm despite the weather, but unable to stop his body from shivering. “Hey, B. I, uh…I was out for a walk, and it’s cold, and I saw your building and wondered…if you were up. Sorry, I’ll go.”

Roy grabs Shane’s arm and pulls him inside. “You dumb bitch, come inside and warm up. You want some tea or something?”

“No thanks.” Shane bites on his cuticles, trying to stop his teeth from chattering.

“I haven’t seen you at all since your show. What have you been up to?” Roy finishes brushing his teeth and rinses his mouth in the kitchen sink.

“Uh…” What’s a polite way to say, 'Stalking you on social media?' “Just, you know, taking it easy. Writing some music…what about you?”

“I had a friend visiting from New York for a few days. So that was…um, pretty great,” Roy beams, his eyes dancing. Shane’s stomach churns and his cheeks feel hot.

_Bitch get off my pole, bitch get off my pole_

Suddenly he can’t control himself. He shoves Roy against the wall, his heart hammering in his throat, pressing their lips together, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue against Roy’s, tasting him, clutching at his t-shirt.

Roy goes from shock to confusion, eyes wide open. What the fuck is Courtney doing? They don’t kiss. They're just friends, right? But then he finds his hands slowly lifting up to Shane’s face, and it all feels so right and perfect. He leans into him, allowing him to pull off his t-shirt, slipping his own hands under Shane’s jacket. He is so hot, his skin is practically burning. Roy takes off his jacket, his scarf.

Shane whimpers against Roy’s mouth as his cool hands find Shane’s skin. Those hands, those beautiful hands that Shane has dreamed about for over two years.

 _There’s a place you gotta go before I let you take it all_ _  
_ _It’s like a drug, it should be illegal_

Shane has a leg wrapped around Roy’s waist and he grinds desperately against him. Roy presses him back into the counter and starts sucking on the soft skin of his neck, loosening his belt and opening his fly. He rips Shane’s shirt up over his head and lifts him up on the counter. His lips trail down Shane’s chest. He’s so hot, so smooth, so fucking delicious.

Shane can’t believe that it’s finally happening. He is hard and throbbing and desperate for relief. He arches against Roy’s body, grabbing a fistful of his hair, pulling on it as Roy sucks on one of his nipples, then slowly inches down lower. Shane’s pants are open and he pushes them off all the way. In a bold move (well, another bold move), he lays a hand on the top of Roy’s head and pushes it down.

Roy looks up, eyes meeting his, and grins wickedly.

 _Baby you should get down low_   
_And drink my precious alcohol_  
_You look so thirsty, I think you need it_

Roy hooks his fingers in the waistband of Shane’s underwear and slides them down gently. Shane places a leg on one of his shoulders and lifts up his hips so that he can take them off more easily. When Roy starts softly sucking on the flesh of his inner thighs, he bucks up, moaning, yanking on his hair.

_Kiss it better, kiss it better (Don’t it taste like holy water)_

Roy’s hands slide up Shane’s thighs and then his thumbs lightly tease his balls. When he flicks his tongue over the head of Shane’s dick, the blonde writhes and pants and digs his fingers into Roy’s shoulders. Roy is enchanted by how responsive he is, and it makes him want to tease him even more. He licks slow, gentle circles against his inner thigh, fingers toying with him just enough to drive him crazy.

Shane’s cock starts to leak pre-cum and he breathlessly pushes it against Roy’s face.

_Make it wetter, make it wetter (Don’t it taste like holy water)_

Roy spreads the drips down with his hand, using it to pump Shane’s cock more smoothly. Shane calls out his name. His real name. Fuck, it’s so good. Shane scratches desperately at his back.

Roy can’t resist anymore. He takes the head of Shane’s dick into his mouth and sucks, like he needs him to live, like he’s dying of thirst and Shane is a desert oasis. He nibbles on the sensitive foreskin and Shane cries out again. Roy dips his head, taking him in deeper and deeper, eyes watering when he hits the back of his throat.

He tastes so delicious, salty and sweet and everything Roy could possibly have hoped for. He digs his fingers into Shane’s hips while he deep throats him, swirling his tongue around, sucking and bobbing up and down.

Shane is leaning back on his hands, both legs now wrapped around Roy’s shoulders, thighs pressing down on him. Shane’s hips buck up against his face and Roy’s hands move to his ass.

_Kiss it better, make it wetter (Don’t it taste like holy water)_

Roy kneads Shane’s ass cheeks as he sucks him, holding him up, relishing the sound of his urgent moaning. He looks up at him, green eyes hooded, lips parted, cheeks flushed a deep red. His forehead glistens with sweat and his thighs tremble. Roy slides off his dick slowly and Shane thrusts upwards, whimpering, eyes pleading. Roy licks up the shaft of his dick and murmurs, “Baby, baby, baby…” against his skin.

Shane shivers from the vibrations and moans loudly once again. Roy slips his tongue under the foreskin and swirls it around the head of his dick. Shane trembles in his hands.

_Kiss it better, kiss it better_

Roy sucks on him once again, taking all of him as deep as possible, sliding his lips up and down and then concentrating on the head again, nibbling and sucking with full force. One hand toys with his balls, stroking the shaft. Shane is a sweaty, writhing mess.

And when he begins to come, Roy makes sure to take him in deeper, moving his hand back to that perfect little round ass, squeezing it as Roy’s mouth milks him dry.

Shane leans forward, gasping, as Roy lowers him back down the counter. He wraps his hands around Roy’s head and curls against his face, legs still slung over his shoulders. Roy gently kisses and licks his stomach.

Shane tilts Roy’s chin up and kisses him slowly, more deliberately than before, tasting himself and Roy’s own lusciously sexy mouth. He sucks on Roy’s bottom lip, stroking his hair, rubbing his fingers against Roy’s scalp. “Fuck yes, Cou-baby,” Roy catches himself. Shane smirks.

Roy’s hands are around his waist. His dick pulses and throbs. Shane slips his legs off his shoulders and comes down off the counter, pressing their bodies together, rubbing against him until Roy lets out an agonized groan.

_I can teach you all the things you don’t know_

“God, Roy, that was so fucking good. I want to make you feel good too…okay?”

Roy nods, gripping his waist intensely, leaning forward to suck on his shoulder. “God, baby, please, please.”

“I like it when you call me ‘baby,’” Shane whispers, taking hold of Roy’s pajama pants, the thin flannel, damp with pre-cum, the only thing separating them now. He pushes them down, and Roy steps out, flinging them aside. His hands slide up and down Roy’s body, finally finding his big, hard dick and moaning. “Is this all for me?”

“Yes, baby, yes.”

“Or do you have another baby too?” Shane challenges, squeezing Roy’s dick tightly, causing him to gasp and pitch forward, slamming his hips against Shane’s.

They stare at each other for a long, heated moment. Shane’s eyes flash with jealousy.

_Bitch get off my pole, bitch get off my pole_

Roy’s chest heaves. His brain is fuzzy, vision a blur. He shakes his head slowly. “No,” he promises.

“You sure about that, big boy?” Shane teases the tip of Roy’s dick with his thumb.

_It’s rare like mink, it something you wanna own_

Roy moans, rubbing against Shane ardently. No one before Shane counted. No one except Shane matters. He feels feverish and shaky. He wants them to possess each other 100%. He tries to speak but all that comes out is gibberish.

Shane sinks to his knees and rubs his face against Roy’s leaking cock. He licks it. “Oh, god, Roy, you taste so good. Who else gets to taste you?” He looks up at Roy, breathing hard.

Roy can feel the hot breath against his skin. Shane holds him loosely, waiting for an answer.

_Bitch get off my pole, bitch get off my pole_

“You…are…everything,” he moans. “Everything. Please…baby…”

Shane hums against his dick, satisfied. Roy whimpers, kneading his shoulders, pressing down on them to hold himself up. Shane twirls his tongue around the head, coaxing more gibberish from Roy as nails scratch at his shoulders.

He sucks on him, slowly taking him in, as deep as possible, fingers toying with his balls and squeezing the base of his shaft.

Shane planned to tease him, keep him on the brink for awhile, but he gets so lost in the glorious sounds of pleasure that Roy is making, that he accidentally brings him over the edge much faster than intended. He swallows greedily and licks him clean.

Roy’s knees feel wobbly and he sinks down to the floor, panting, pressing his forehead against Shane’s. “Fuck, baby, you are so…” he kisses Shane’s jaw, strokes his cheekbones, “…so amazing.”

Shane’s arms wind around his torso, and he smiles, feeling the smooth skin of his back, still slick with sweat. He pushes him gently into a seated position and then straddles him, sitting down between his legs. “And you are so fucking sexy, Roy. Do you know how long I’ve wanted this?”

Roy clutches Shane’s ass, pulling him closer, rubbing his face against the soft skin of his neck. “How long, baby?”

Shane closes his eyes, breath coming faster. “That first day of shooting, I knew there was something…oh, god, you confused me so much.”

Roy chuckles softly. “And yet you talked about Milk.”

“Yeah,” Shane admits, “Because he didn’t confuse me. He looked exactly like most of the guys I usually sleep with. I was attracted to him, but I didn’t feel…I don’t know, it wasn’t anything more than that. But with you…I couldn’t talk about it because it was too intense for me to talk about. I just shoved it down thinking it would go away but it never did. And oh god, I can’t believe I’m finally here with you.”

“Baby?”

“Yes?”

“Kiss me some more.”

Shane complies, tangling their tongues together, kissing him with ferocity and tenderness at the same time. He pants breathlessly as things grow more heated.

 _There’s something you gotta hit_   
_It’s sacred and immaculate_  
_I can let you in heaven’s door_

Shane feels dizzy with lust, with heat, with…something indefinable that he’s not used to feeling. That maybe he’s never felt before. He is hard again and suddenly aches for Roy in a way that is almost frightening. “Do you want to…move to the bedroom?” he asks softly, biting his lip.

“Fuck yes,” Roy breathes.

They tumble in the bedroom, kissing desperately. Roy’s bed has been stripped of its sheets, and his blanket lays on the floor among a pile of pillows. Shane has a brief flash of jealousy. What happened in that bed earlier? Yesterday? He shakes his mind clear.

Roy untangles himself from Shane briefly, yanking open a drawer and pulling out fresh sheets. He tosses them onto the bed and starts to unfold them. Shane wraps his arms around him from behind, feels that his dick is growing. He kisses Roy’s neck, his shoulder blades, trails his fingers lovingly down his chest and stomach.

“Don’t worry about that,” he murmurs. He sinks down to his knees on the blanket, pressing kisses to Roy’s smooth, sculpted ass. Roy groans and turns around, standing above him, running a hand through his hair.

Shane’s hands grab his hips, his mouth finds him, and he sucks on the head of his dick, which quickly grows, throbbing when Shane’s mouth slides off.

“Fuck, Roy. I want you so badly. I need you inside me.”

 _I promise you it’s not a sin_   
_Find salvation deep within_  
_We can do it here on the floor_

Roy opens a drawer next to his bed and pulls out a bottle of lube and a string of condoms, dropping them to the floor. He turns around and Shane is on all fours, lowering himself to the floor. Roy’s pulse quickens at the sight of his perfect ass.

He crawls over to him, grabbing a pillow and stuffing it under Shane’s hips, propping him up so that his ass is even more on display. He leans forward and licks him from the back of his knees up to the bottom of his ass, spreading those supple cheeks, blowing hot air on him, tracing the sensitive hole with his fingers, making him arch up, whimpering.

_Kiss it better, kiss it better (Don’t it taste like holy water)_

He trails kisses from Shane’s lower back down, stopping just before his ass, teasing him. He presses another kiss to one cheek, biting into him, then sucks on the sensitive skin, nibbling gently. Shane humps the pillow, raising up on his forearms to arch his back even more.

_Make it wetter, make it wetter (Don’t it taste like holy water)_

Roy pumps lube into his hands and spreads some around Shane’s hole, then licks him so softly that Shane grips the blanket and shoves back against his face.

“Please, Roy, please!”

Roy pushes one slick finger in, slow and deliberate, feeling Shane start to quiver beneath him. He withdraws and Shane cries out. He adds more lube until his fingers are dripping, then slides two in, twisting them around and slowly scissoring Shane open.

Shane loves the way his hands feel. He loves the way Roy’s free hand holds his hip, thumb stroking him soothingly. He loves his strong, knowing fingers and when Roy presses on his prostate, Shane suddenly can’t take it anymore. He begs and begs for Roy’s cock.

 _Kiss it better, make it wetter (Don’t it taste like holy water)_ _  
_ _Kiss it better, kiss it better_

Roy slides on a condom and lubes it up generously. He hovers over Shane, brushing his lips up his spine, licking and biting along the way. He breathes into his ear, whispering. “Turn over. I want to see your face.”

Shane twists his body, drawing his knees up and turning over. His eyes are half closed, cheeks a deep crimson, chest heaving. Roy smiles down at him, taking in how hot and bothered he is, how his body trembles and his head lolls back. Shane raises his hands to Roy’s face and runs his fingers over his cheeks, touching those perfect dimples.

Roy dips his head down low and kisses Shane softly on the mouth as he slides inside him. Shane gasps, fingers tangling in Roy’s hair.

_Don’t it taste like holy water, like holy water_

Roy presses himself up and starts pumping slowly, watching Shane’s face contort with pleasure, feeling his hands claw at his chest, grab his waist, pull him in deeper as his legs wrap tightly around him.

_Don’t it taste like holy water (Bless yourself and genuflect)_

Shane feels like heaven. Roy is so deep, hitting his sweet spot, filling him up. It’s like a religious experience. “Oh, god, harder, fuck me harder!” he cries.

Roy deliberately keeps the same pace for awhile longer, as Shane moans and scratches.

“Please, oh god, please,” Shane whimpers, trying to push his hips up faster. Roy holds him down, forcing him to agonize at the slow, torturous speed that Roy sets.

_Don’t it taste like holy water, like holy water_

Shane pants and writhes, moaning as Roy finally, finally speeds up. He digs his fingers into Roy’s ass, straining up against him.

Roy’s pace picks up even more, slamming into him over and over again, going as hard as he can. Sweat drips down his back. Shane is now moaning desperately.

_Don’t it taste like holy water (If you like it please confess)_

“Yes, yes, yes! Oh god!” Shane cries.

Roy thrusts into him furiously, leaning forward to squeeze Shane’s dick between their stomachs. Shane grips his lower back so tightly that he thinks he’s going to leave permanent marks.

_Don’t it taste like holy water, like holy water_

Shane starts to come first, all over his chest, up to his neck. Roy bends down and starts licking him, slowing down for a few moments to savor the taste and hit him hard and deep through his orgasm, grabbing his wrists and pressing them down over his head. Shane moans, “Roy, oh god, fuck, yes!”

Roy can feel himself on the edge and lets go, losing himself completely. He grunts and moans, going faster and faster.  

_Don’t it taste like holy water (Bless yourself and genuflect)_

Roy groans. His climax rips through his body like a tidal wave, drowning him in ecstasy.  He fucks Shane so hard that if he was more conscious, he’d be worried about hurting him.

He gasps for breath as stars explode behind his eyes. He collapses, letting go of Shane’s hands, face pressed into Shane’s neck.

Shane rubs one hand in circles on his ass cheek, carefully helping him pull out, the other hand lazily stroking his hair.

“Oh god, Jesus,” Roy breathes, “That was so good, baby.”

“Uh-huh,” is all Shane can manage. He turns his head to the side, pulls on Roy’s hair to tip his face up, and slowly kisses him.

_Don’t it taste like holy water, like holy water_

“Mmmm…” Roy lifts his head slightly, gazing into Shane’s eyes, running a finger over Shane’s softly parted lips. Shane sucks on the tip of his finger. Roy brushes his lips along his cheekbones, eyes falling closed.

“So…uh…listen…”

Roy lifts his head up to look at Shane, who continues to toy with his hair.

“I’m…I’m not gonna hold you to that ‘you’re the only one’ thing, so…don’t worry about that. I know you have…”

Roy’s brow wrinkles in confusion.

“I’m sorry I made you say it. I’m…it’s okay. I’m sure he’s great.” Shane’s heart beats fast.

“You’re sure who’s great?” Roy asks, trying not to laugh.

“That guy who…fuck you, Roy, you know who I mean. Can we please be adults here?”

Roy chuckles. “Baby…Jason is my friend. He’s fun, and cute, but…that’s it. Nothing’s ever happened between us.”

“Roy. I saw the pictures. I saw your face. And for fuck’s sake, your blankets are on the floor.”

“Yeah, I like clean sheets. The housekeeper is coming tomorrow and she does laundry. You wanna smell the old ones?”

Shane sighs. His voice is small, “You looked like you were in love with him.”

“Yeah, people say that every time I take a picture with anyone. Adore, you, Detox…I suppose I have a very enigmatic smile, huh?” He grins down at Shane, dimples deep, eyes lit up with joy.

Shane presses his lips together, trying to hide his elation. “Oh.”

Roy nibbles on his collarbone, asking teasingly, “Were you jealous, baby?”

“No!” Shane denies. “I mean…maybe a little? Fuck. I never get jealous.”

“Oh, baby. You know you’ve always been number one.” Roy says.

_Don’t it taste like holy water (Yeezus loves my pussy best)_

Roy continues to lick him and nip softly at his skin. A smug smile spreads across Shane’s face.

Shane flings a leg around Roy and draws him in, massaging their tongues together, letting the intensity build slowly, tasting each other.

 _Holy water, holy water, holy water, holy water, holy water_   
_Holy water, holy water, holy water, holy water, holy water_  
_Holy water, holy water, holy water, holy water_

When they finally pulls apart, Shane lowers his eyes and clears his throat, saying, “So…I know I probably sound like a woman right now, but…what does this mean?”

Roy smirks, “You? A woman? Noooo…”

_Ladies with an attitude_

Shane swats him. “I’m serious! Like, is this just…what is this for you?”

“You tell me, bitch. You’re the one with a man in every port. You’re the one who kissed me.”

“Right.”

“So were you just looking for someone to fuck tonight? Or…something more than that?”

Shane hesitates.

Roy laughs. “Don’t look so serious. It’s okay if you want to keep things casual, I mean I know how you roll.”

Shane winces, and Roy touches his cheek softly.

 _Don’t just stand there_ _  
_ _Don’t just stand there_

“I hope…I hope it’s not just this once though. Because that was amazing.”

Shane can’t describe the flood of emotions he is experiencing. He feels lightheaded and tethered to the ground. He feels euphoria and dread. But most of all…he feels an immature, childish, competitive need to take a picture of the two of them together, lying sweaty on Roy’s floor, and show the world the contented smile on Roy’s face.

 _Don’t just stand there, let’s get to it_ _  
_ _Strike a pose, there’s nothing to it_

He rolls them over so that he’s lying on top of Roy. “I don’t want it to be casual,” he says. “I…” he trails off. He can’t say ‘I love you.’ They just kissed for the first time that night. That would be insane.

Roy gazes up at him. “Good.”

Shane lowers his eyes, unsure of what else he could say that wouldn’t scare Roy off. Roy gently kisses his forehead, and then tilts his chin up. Shane feels like he’s melting into Roy’s chocolatey eyes, and his heart starts to speed up again.

 _There’s something you gotta hit_ _  
_ _It’s sacred and immaculate_

“Fuck,” Roy whispers, “Why do I have to be at the airport in 6 hours?”

“Ugh, I do too,” Shane admits.

“Are you packed?”

“Yeah.”

“Stay here. We’ll stop at your place on the way to the airport.”

“Twist my arm.”

Roy laughs and pulls them into a seated position, leaning against the bed. Roy strokes Shane’s thighs. “God, I’ve dreamed about these thighs for fucking years.”

“Oh, yeah?”

Shane twists around so that he’s sitting in Roy’s lap, ass firmly against his crotch, leaning back into him. Roy continues to rub both hands up and down his thighs, nuzzling his neck, kissing his shoulders. Shane reaches an arm back around to Roy’s head. He turns his head to kiss him.

Roy sighs blissfully against his mouth, pressing their swollen lips together. Shane smiles. “You have such perfect lips,” he says, taking Roy’s bottom lip gently between his teeth.

Roy’s fingers press harder into Shane’s thighs, gently humping his bare ass. He’s surprised to feel himself growing again. He moans lightly.

“Oh, hello,” Shane giggles, wriggling against him. Roy moans again, gripping his thighs.

Shane rips a condom open and hands it off. “Baby, are you sure?” Roy asks.

“We’ve waited over two years – almost three years, actually. I’m 100% fucking positive.” He lubes up his hands and reaches behind, slicking the condom generously once Roy has it on.

 _I promise you it’s not a sin_ _  
_ _Find salvation deep within_

Shane holds onto the mattress behind him for leverage, lifting up his hips. Roy guides him down, trying to go slowly, but once they are lined up, Shane sits down hard on his dick. “Oh, FUCK,” Roy gasps.

“You like that?” Shane asks, bouncing a little.

Roy buries his face in Shane’s neck and starts thrusting up into him. His nails rake up his thighs and he takes ahold of his hips. Shane rocks back against him, Roy’s whimpering in his ear.   

Shane begins to roll his hips, slowly at first, riding him with a steady rhythm, slowly speeding up. Roy wraps his arms around Shane’s torso, lacing their fingers together. His breath is ragged as Shane tightens around him over and over.

He pants, biting on Shane’s shoulder, one hand reaching down to find his dick. He strokes it, then starts pumping him hard, matching the rhythm of Shane’s rapid bouncing.

Shane starts to spasm, moaning urgently. Roy holds him tighter, straining upwards until Shane explodes in his hand. Roy brings his fingers up, sucking on one while he puts another in Shane’s mouth. Shane licking his own cum is what does it, sending Roy flying over the edge, moving his hands back down to grip Shane’s thighs as he climaxes intensely. Shane slumps against him as he finishes, exhausted and spent.

Roy kisses Shane’s shoulder, looking down at him, chuckling. “God, baby, look at you. You’re filthy.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Shane mutters, smiling.

_Kiss it better, kiss it better (Don’t it taste like holy water)_

In the shower, Roy soaps Shane up with his hands. He pulls him in, running sudsy hands over his ass, kissing him over and over.

“Mmmm,” Shane murmurs, “I’m trying really hard to feel guilty about all this water we’re wasting, but I can’t.”

_Make it wetter, make it wetter (Don’t it taste like holy water)_

The water cascades down their bodies as Roy gives him another slow, lingering kiss. “What do you mean? We’re totally saving water by showering together,” Roy justifies, winking.

Shane laughs and runs his hands through Roy’s damp hair. “Right, thanks.”

Roy caresses his body, rinsing him off. “Besides, you’re SO dirty.”

_Kiss it better, make it wetter (Don’t it taste like holy water)_

“Well good thing I’m here with you. My ass cheeks have never been cleaner.”

By the time they get out of the shower and Roy makes his bed, they realize that sleep is probably not in the cards. At most, they’d have time for an hour-long cat nap before they would have to get up and start getting ready for the airport.

Shane stands at the foot of the bed, pulling on his shirt and underwear gathered from the kitchen floor. He pushes Roy onto the bed and kisses him over and over.

“Baby, I feel bad. I’m gonna be able to sleep on my flight; it’s 10 hours. You’re gonna be exhausted.”

“I don’t care.” Shane runs his hands over Roy’s soft, warm skin. “I’ll sleep when I’m dead. When are you back in LA?”

“Like…a little over 2 weeks,” Roy admits.  

_Kiss it better, kiss it better_

Shane whimpers and pushes his tongue against Roy’s, climbing on top of him. “I don’t need sleep. I need you.”

Roy cradles his face in his hands, “Goddamn, you’re beautiful.”

Shane grins, “Why don’t you gather your things, and we can go over to my place…I have like 10 minutes of packing to finish, and then…maybe we’ll have time for…”

“You know I’m 40 years old, right? Are you trying to kill me?”

Shane rubs their lips together. “I just meant we’d have time to cuddle. What were you thinking?” he says, with a wicked smirk.

 _Don’t it taste like holy water, like holy water_ _  
_ _Don’t it taste like holy water (Bless yourself and genuflect)_

A short while later, at Shane’s house, they lie on the couch together. Roy is propped up on his elbow, on his side, a hand under Shane’s shirt, stroking his stomach, as Shane stretches out on his back beside him.

They kiss languidly, willing the seconds to tick by more slowly. Shane caresses Roy’s cheek with the back of his fingers, feeling his heavy beard growing in.

“January 17th, huh?” Shane asks softly.

“I’ll be in Paris for awhile though in between gigs…maybe you could come join me?”

“Oh, right, I’ll just pop on over to Paris.”

Roy laughs, “Yeah, that was wishful thinking. Sorry.”

“I’ll just be back here…lonely and needy and craving your touch…” He arches up, running a hand down his body, eyes hooded.

Roy groans. “You’re gonna make me suffer, aren’t you?”

Shane nods, smiling deviously up at him. “You bet I am, Roy Haylock.”

 _Don’t it taste like holy water, like holy water_ _  
_ _Don’t it taste like holy water (Yeezus loves my pussy best)_

[LINK TO HOLY WATER](https://youtu.be/0bsUz5Ejgqg)


End file.
